


Error 404

by GottiCalavera



Category: 3Below (Cartoons), Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Bad Ending, M/M, OOC Krel Tarron, OOC Seamus Johnson, Posible uso de OOC, Relación establecida implicita, Virus, final alternativo fic, micro-chip
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GottiCalavera/pseuds/GottiCalavera
Summary: [[One-shot]] [Final alterno al fic:Campamento Espacial] Ante una situación desesperada, requiere medidas desesperadas, incluso si las consecuencias son a largo plazo; ¿Qué tan malo es que Krel y Seamus pierdan la memoria para salvar a Aja de una de las instalaciones del Área 49-B?... {Hecho por GottiCalavera}
Relationships: Seamus Johnson & Krel Tarron, Seamus Johnson/Krel Tarron
Kudos: 1





	Error 404

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Campamento Espacial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399579) by [GottiCalavera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GottiCalavera/pseuds/GottiCalavera). 
  * Inspired by [Campamento Espacial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399579) by [GottiCalavera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GottiCalavera/pseuds/GottiCalavera). 



> Bueno, tuve está idea mientras escribir a el último capítulo de **Campamento Espacial** , ya falta poco para que _Wizards_ se estrene y no me pienso quedar con las ganas de escribir sobre estos dos perdiendo su identidad de una forma chocante...  
> ¡Espero lo disfruten!

El peso de su cuerpo cayendo a la dirección a la tierra levantando una pequeña nube de polvo, apenas puede respirar, el dolor le esta calado hasta su núcleo, sabe que puede regenerarse, pero puede que esa no sea una opción.

Planeó su destino como el próximo rey de Akiridion-05 y en menos de eones, tendrá varias galaxias bajo su dominio, su mano firme será la próxima en hacer polvo de estrellas y generar planetas; una anhelo casi irreal, más no imposible. Su plan fue perfecto, pero ahora se arrepiente de haber sido arrogante ... Debió de planear más.

Debió prever el destino que obtendría.

Debió de conseguir más presagios.

Debió de adquirir más mercenarios.

Apenas puede alzar la mirada, no solo por la pérdida de sangre a base de sus heridas, sino que también se ve afectado por la presión que ejerce sobre su cabeza, es el momento de un pastel que le pertenece a uno de esos seres vivientes de ese planeta que tranquilamente jugaba con una pistola en su poder.

Pero no solo era eso, también había otra fuerza que daba un poder y un miedo tétrico.

—Entonces, ¿Eres ese general del que todo el universo habla?

― ¿Cómo te atreves a no saber de mí, maldito terrícola inferi- ...? ― ni pudo terminar su insulto, la serreta atravesó su hombro.

Una advertencia del otro agresor.

—Los chismes llegó tarde por aquí - prosiguió en burla ese ser viviente.

Los de ese planeta eran extraños; el color de su piel era de una tonalidad poco agradable a la vista aparentemente un blanco tirándole al rosado, lo hizo ver vulnerable, aparte, parece tener unas pequeñas manchas en la superficie de las mejillas y la nariz. Su pelo era un color rubio y sus ojos de un azul poco común en Akiridion-05, pero lo suficiente brillante como cualquier mirada arkiridiana.

—Solo tomaremos tu nave y se acabará todo...—hizo una ligera pausa―Pensé bien, hay muchos que quieren tu núcleo y ya has puesto algo de valor, no puedo prometer que será una muerte rápida.

― ¿En verdad piensas que podrás acabar con mi vida?

—Él no... pero yo sí―al fin Krel hablo.

Desde que el Rey-En-Espera junto con ese humano lo emboscaron; estuvo seguro de que solo eran delirios de venganza de un joven que piensa poder derrotarlo con el coraje, duda que realmente sea hijo de los guerreros Fialkov y Coranda a los que alguna vez llamo amigos. Porque solo es un pequeño príncipe enclenque con aspiraciones de inventor, no existe en su descripción el término "guerrero".

Pero ese no era el Krel que había visto escapar después del golpe de estado, no era el príncipe que se las ingenió para truncar una transmisión; no ... este Tarron era distinto. No había utilizado ni una herramienta tecnológica, una parte de su serreta y sus tres brazos para enfrentarlo como lo hizo hoy.

Está a merced, su sangre brillante azulina corría por el suelo terrestre a causa de los cortes que le provocó; la vergüenza y la incertidumbre aparecieron en su cabeza bajo la leyenda.

“El pequeño príncipe junto con su amigo terrestre te acaban de derrotar”

Pero también se encuentra el temor invadiéndole desde el núcleo; lo escalofriante en este nuevo Krel no eran ni sus habilidades, ni la ferocidad de sus ataques o la fuerza descomunal que con un solo pie en su espalda lo tenía inmóvil. No, eran sus ojos.

Sus ojos habían dejado ese azul tan característico; algo que se distingue mucho en la raza de arkiridianos, sin importar la gama, siempre identificado de un azul brillante y claro como la misma Lady Seklos los tuvo alguna vez.

Los ojos de Krel eran dorados.

Un dorado aterrador, intimidante y cazadora, con hambre de ver sangre correr específicamente si sea su igual o no. Una mirada que de una forma le dijo:

"Acabare con tu vida de la forma más infame posible, no podrás detenerme y disfrutaré cada segundo de tu agonía"

Sin poder recuperar, Krel lo sujeto de uno de sus cuernos y jalo su cabeza lo suficiente para poder mirar el cielo por última vez.

Era mejor mirar la atmósfera de un planeta desconocido a encontrarse con esos ojos.

|| ~ ||

Krel se limpió el exceso de sangre que salpicó en su cara al momento de clavar el filo de su serreta en Morando. El cuerpo del general de poco a poco se desintegra en millones de partículas ... ese escenario le resulta tan familiar; un ardor surca por su núcleo, varias escenas del pasado lo abruman como si fueran destellos rápidos de estrellas.

De esas estrellas que parecen brillar, pero esa luz cegadora se ha muerto desde hace eras.

Sin dudarlo un segundo; presiona el núcleo del general contra su pie y este se rompe en dos mitades, la luz neón se ha apagado, igual que esas estrellas.

Seamus silbo―De verdad le tenías rencor ¿Recordaste algo?

―Solo la sensación―respondió en frío, un poco insatisfecho de lo fácil que fue destruir el núcleo.

―Bueno, príncipe ¿qué planeas hacer?

―No soy un príncipe, Seamus.

―El general repetía el término "principito" para referirse a ti.

―Dudo que sea un "príncipe", "principito" o "Rey-En-Espera" como lo dijo él ... gruño con molestia.

―Como digas, principito.

Suspiro en frustración―Solo trae las piezas de los Presagios a la nave.

|| • ||

Los recuerdos más vividos de Krel son el campamento o en relación directa con Seamus, no fue de gran ayuda las notas del Krel del pasado explicando qué tenía que salvar a una tal Aja que se perdió en la celda de ese lugar.

También la breve explicación sobre los micro-chips que tenían cada uno, sacrificar sus memorias de largo plazo por el bien de rescatar aquella princesa ¡Qué heroico! Y por heroico se refería a estúpido. Ni él ni Seamus recuerdan muy bien los detalles que orillo a sus mentes pasadas para hacer eso, pero ¿Ha sido difícil? Literalmente acabará con el lugar en cuestión de minutos.

Aunque es lo que piensa de una forma un poco más fría, sin esa adrenalina que grabó por el interior de ambos ante la confusión, ira y tristeza inexplicable; tal vez el plan no era tener las manos llenas de sangre.

No hubo tantos heridos de muerte, incluso Seamus le arrancó un brazo a esa coronel que no paraba de seguirlos y pudo hacer más difícil no sacar un instinto de supervivencia fuera de los parámetros civiles.

«Esto fue por tu brazo, es un ojo por ojo, diente por diente o en este caso; brazo por brazo »

Exclamó su amigo con orgullo en una mueca de arrogancia. Puede que Seamus si recuerda cómo es que perdió una de sus cuatro extremidades, el cerebro de Krel de seguro lo bloqueo por ser un recuerdo doloroso; Había muchas cosas que olvido.

¿Puede que el prisionero que tenga que salvar se relaciona con él? ¿Algún miembro de su familia?

¿Qué puede recordar de su familia?

¿Por qué tiene tantos conceptos confusos como _Matrix Daxial_ que se le hacen tan familiares y complicados a la vez?

¿Alguna vez fue un inventor?

Krel mira la radio del auto de Seamus, por un lado hay una especie de fascinación por descubrir cómo funciona dicho dispositivo, mientras que un pensamiento más fuerte, solo surge la pregunta «¿A quién le importa?». Su mente solo se desborda de imágenes bélicas de cómo destruir a sus enemigos, de una manera salvaje sin más, sin la "gracia" con la que el general Morando lo hizo cuando quiso atacarlo.

Casi como un cazador o tal vez una caza recompensas.

Tal vez eso es lo que es, un mercenario que entregaría el núcleo de uno de los más grandes casi tiranos del universo, la nave de Morando serviría mucho para salir de ese planeta ¿Qué tan bueno sería viajar unos planetas para buscar algo de su pasado ? El tal planeta Akiridion-05 llega a su mente, pero lo descarta, siente un cosquilleo terrible ... malos recuerdos, posiblemente.

¿Tal vez debería volver al negocio?

Bueno, no está seguro de ello; pero de algo de lo que está seguro sable, es que Seamus nunca ha viajado ni salido de la Tierra, no era más que un don nadie al que ha arrastrado para llevar a cabo sus aviones. Seamus si ha olvidado recordar que murió y vivió toda su existencia aquí, pero no titubeo con usar un arma para defenderlo; y eso parece poco ético, casi considerarlo salvaje si no tenías ganancias a tu favor de sobra o un país que lo imponía.

De alguna forma, el virus que entró en el micro-chip no solo borro parte de sus recuerdos, sino que se mezcló con los comandos por el cual fue codificado el chip; pero ¿Qué podría un comando que no puede ser controlado? ¿Intentar cumplir su propósito para el que fue creado? ¿Aún si es independiente? ¿Actuar por puro instinto?

No es seguro que así opere la informática, pero es la más cercana explicación que tiene sobre las actitudes que surgieron en Seamus y en él tras ser infectados. El comando que lo orillo a matar a Morando, fue controlado a base de sus impulsos y de antecedentes desconocidos, también existe un sentimiento que lo hizo rabiar tan solo escuchar su nombre.

Sus manos no han perdido la habilidad de crear y / o reparar cosas, pero su mente e interés se devuelve nulo; Por otro lado, Seamus parece fascinado por su serreta y su aspecto humano. De hecho, ahora mismo traía ese disfraz, está en el auto de Johnson esperando a que termine de comprar los suministros para irse del planeta.

Tenía la tentativa de dejarlo en la Tierra, y cada quien se iría por su lado, pero solo recordando entre ellos, se aferran a seguir juntos. No le agrada mucho la idea, pero puede lidiar con ello; Lo que le molesta es que su núcleo comienza a comportarse raramente cerca de él.

Espera que sea algo temporal.

― ¿Espero mucho, su alteza?

Krel chasquea la lengua―Tardaste demasiado, ¿por qué pagaste?

― ¿Y perderme la oportunidad de usar el dinero de Kurbitz? ¡Ni soñando!

― ¿Cómo conseguiste su billetera?

―Estaba en su saco, fue muy amable de su parte que me lo "regalara" ―enroscó los dedos al decir esa palabra y le brindo una sonrisa juguetona.

― ¡Que considerado! ¿Ya puedes prender el auto?

―Como ordenes, principito.

Krel estaba reconsiderando seriamente en dejarlo solo.

|| • ||

Sigue procesando cómo tuvimos allí, tenía la vista enfocada en ese paisaje desértico que en la noche era de un verde esmeralda; pero al llegar el día, con los rayos de esa estrella que tiene cada sistema planetario, se volvían de tonalidades rosas hasta ser un rojo escarlata.

Han pasado varios meses desde que ellos decidieron ser mercenarios; unos cuantos planetas, algunas cabezas separadas de cuerpos importantes y varias galaxias sabían sus nombres y puesto una tarifa por verlos muertos.

Aunque también hay otro lado, donde pendían la muerte de Seamus por haber "secuestrado" al príncipe de Akiridion-05; Krel de la Casa Tarron, lo acusan de haberle lavado el cerebro y ocasionar que hiciera cuentos actos primitivos.

Krel ya ha tenido muchos renes en sus manos, y podría confirmar que no siente secuestrado. Si lo fuera, sería un secuestrado muy mimado.

Ahora mismo, en lo que ve el amanecer de ese planeta al que arribaron para ocultarse por un tiempo indefinido; su compañero Seamus tenía las piernas entrelazadas con las suyas, hacía gestos para poner todo de sí.

Está concentrado con los engranajes y los mecanismos de su brazo postizo.

Krel lo mira por un momento, intenta moverse un pie para sentarse mejor, pero le es algo imposible, no quiere que Seamus pierda el ritmo de darle mantenimiento a su prótesis; Una mezcla entre la tecnología akiridiana y la humana. Solo se limita a darle un sorbo a la lata que tiene en una de sus manos.

No se siente tan extraño con su cercanía como lo fue en otras ocasiones, pero en este momento tiene una ligera angustia que aún se agita en su núcleo ... pudo recordar cuando el americano le saturo la herida de ese brazo.

Recuerda su rostro lleno de terror al ver a un arkiridiano por primera vez.

En la falta de su voz ante su presencia por el shock.

Y sus intenciones de querer evitarlo.

¿Seguía teniéndole miedo?

¿Recuerda ese suceso?

Sería estúpido preguntar qué, Seamus más de una ocasión ha hecho comentarios al respecto de ello; «¿No te duele como aquella vez?» «La herida está sanando» «Por lo menos la prótesis cubre esa cicatriz», ¡Oh, vamos! ¡¡Hasta el quito el brazo a Kurbitz diciendo que fue por él!!

En lo que respeta con su aspecto; también parece no serle desagradable ~~(los arañazos y las marcas parecen afirmarlo)~~ , incluso lo ha recuperado al tener que usar por mucho tiempo su apariencia humanoide, ya que eso implica un gasto de energía que podría llevar muchas consecuencias a su cuerpo arkiridiano como humano.

― ¿Algún día me vas a explicar cómo funciona correctamente?―pregunta Seamus un tanto agobiado mientras refuerza el tornillo que está cerca del codo metálico.

―Soy un fiel creyente de aprender por medio de la práctica, no importa si no lo consigues a la primera...

― ¿Eso es un no?

―Cuando recupere la teoría, te pasaré el dato.

―Está bien, su alteza. Pero si tu mano vuelve a fallar en medio del trabajo, será tu culpa.

Una risita involuntaria se adueña de su boca ¿Desde cuándo no había reído? ¿Fue antes o después de perder la memoria? ¿Fue antes o después de llegar a la Tierra? ¿Fue antes o después que Morando diera un golpe de estado? ¿Fue antes o después de aquel amanecer en un planeta donde la arena es verde y roja?

Suele intentar que su memoria llegue a darle unos destellos de recuerdos borrosos, la impotencia de no lograrlos completos es abrumadora, puede que pueda incluso «mienta» de no recordar porque está huyendo.

Huye de todo el peso que alguna vez tuvo bajo sus hombros.

Huye porque nunca tuvo la oportunidad antes.

Por lo menos tiene a alguien que le hará compañía ... no está solo en el concepto de huir.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Un bad-ending no tan malo, cierto? Aqui un fanart de estos dos~  
> ¿Gustan comentarios?


End file.
